A Little Lost Wolf Girl
The Talbot Pack find a little lost female werewolf, who's being hunted to be the guest of honor of a banquet... or as the main course. Chapter Synopsis The gang's meeting in a park is interrupted as a young woman named Jean Coleman, a homeless girl, is attacked by werewolf hunters. The woman runs off before Peter and Derek beat up the hunters, making way for a retreat. The next day, they need to find the girl, since she is out on her own. Ashley and Derek team up, asking him why he took an interest in the girl. Not answering, she guesses that it’s because she’s a werewolf born like he was. Not answering, Ashley decides to butt out. But Derek replies it was because he knew what it was like to be a lone wolf with no home to go back to. Peter goes off to look for her as well, with a curious Christie looking with him. When asked who this girl was, he simply stated she was someone who needed help though he never included why. Jean is found digging for food in an alleyway. Peter and Christie walk up, saying hi, to which she hides behind a dumpster, in fear of the two, saying that they’re after her. But Peter assures her that they just wanted to help. However, exhaustion has overtaken the poor girl, as she faints in the alleyway, as Peter helps her up in his arms, while Christie makes a call for her Aunt Kate to pick them up. The ride to Talbot Hall is an interesting one, as Kate seems suspicious about Peter and the girl they had picked up. Once back at Talbot Hall, Peter takes Jean inside, but thanks Christie for the help. However, in the car, Kate calls a hunter, telling her the little wolf cub's with people, meaking they'll slip up and her prey will be caught soon. The next day, Jean wakes up in a fresh bed in a new room. Peter tries to tell her that she is safe; she is scared to know who he is, but he reveals to her what he is, and says there are others around their age who are also werewolves, both turned and born. She replies it’s not safe, since it was because of her that her family was hunted down and killed right before her eyes. The others soon meet her, but she is too shy to even be around them, as she stays behind Peter most of the time. Realizing she has no place to go, Sir John invites her to stay at Talbot Hall as her new home. The rest of the day goes around the mall; after cleaning up Jean, both Peter, Ashley, and Derek take her clothes shopping for new stuff. Now with a new haircut and new clothes, Jean feels like a real person again. They head back to the car where Singh was waiting for them, but then Derek notices two military vehicles driving at them. He tells Jean to run before a man tasers the two boys knocked out, and Ashley tranquilized as the lead hunter, a woman named Raynare kidnaps Jean. Jean is taken to the basement of a mansion and chained up, and a matronly woman cuts off her clothes and washes her much like an animal. At Talbot Hall, the others try to figure out who might have grabbed Jean. Ashley criticizes herself for not acting fast enough, while Peter criticizes himself, stating he should have never let Jean leave the mansion in the first place. But then Derek pointed out he recognized the scent of their leader, and knew where to find her. Late at night, Peter, Mikey, Maria, Ashely, Kylie, and Derek race off to find an abandoned factory, that acts as the Argent Hunter’s main HQ. Sneaking in first Mikey manages to trace the spot to where Derek found Raynare’s scent. He looks around to find something, until Raynare pops up, and attacks him. But Derek pops up, and easily pins her to the wall, as Ashley rips off her belt containing her weapons, as the others look through her stuff. At that moment Abraham Argent, Christie’s grandfather pops up, pulling out his silver sword, but a discovery by Mikey stops anything from happening. Namely, a collection of photos of werewolf parts, a paper, and a knife (not used for surgery or combat). Derek interrogates Raynare on Jean’s location, as Abraham deduces what the knife and piece of paper was: a utensil and a menu… on how to serve werewolves. The banquet is hosted by a restaurant entrepreneur named John Crane, whose employees abducted Jean after Raynare caught her and brought her to them for a payment. Crane has rapidly assembled several like-minded gourmets willing to pay top dollar to dine on werewolf meat. At moonrise, in about 15 minutes, Jean, chained to a serving platter, will be the main course. The Pack, bringing Raynare with them, heads to the banquet hall and Peter starts to rescue Jean, who asks him why he’s still helping her, knowing full well she may have led them into their death. Peter informs her that she’s a member of their pack, as well as his family, whether she knew it or not. Peter frees her, but before the gang can leave, they are surrounded by men with guns. As a confrontation begins Jean turns into a werewolf, providing some unexpected help to the group before the hunters know they’re outmatched; Peter announces that they are leaving, but Crane declares that he promised his guests a werewolf. At that moment, Derek bites Raynare's arm, and he points out that by the next full moon, Crane will have another werewolf to eat: Raynare, in whose welfare Derek had no interest. Crane considers this an acceptable resolution for both groups, although Raynare is understandably less enthusiastic. A few days later, Jean is found as a freshman attending Shepard High. Christie is amazed to see the girl once again, while Jean smiles that Peter’s family adopted her, making her Jean Coleman Talbot now. Peter walks by as he ruffled Jean’s head, to which she giggled, as he walks away. Christie smiles at that, but then is a bit surprised to see Jean blushing at Peter’s retreating form, indicating that Jean has developed a crush on Peter. Later that night, the gang settles in the forest for a night off patrolling, to spend a laid back night together with their newest member, who’s happy to be part of a family again. In the girl's changing room, a distrustful Christie interrogates Jean to learn what she is after by befriending Peter. This leads to Jean figuring out that Christie has feelings for Peter in which she attempts to deny. But after Jean heals her wrist from the Maximus incident, Christie realizes that she's been beaten by Jean and questions whether what she and her family are doing by hunting monsters is really the right thing. Suddenly, the girls including Vivian were attacked by Raynere leading the hunters, and captures Jean and Vivian in the process of saving Jean. Christie tells the others what happened and goes alone to get them back. Peter is about to sneak out to do the same thing and after an argument with them, Salia and Mark join him in his mission. At the Argent home, Alpha approaches Abraham and Ron Argent for info on Jean's family and Raynere who after some convincing from Christie, reveal that Jean's family were healers, and one of the few pack the hunters turned a blind eye to due to them not attacking people. After looking through her locker, they discover that that Raynere was hired by a wealthy aristocrat who is after rare creatures with the intention of eating them alive. In this case, Jean and possibly Vivian. Outside the mansion, the Talbot pack with, Mark, Salia, Ron, Abraham, and Christie all arrive thanks to the address in Raynere's locker, and break in just as Jean is about to be eaten by the aristocrats. As this is going on, a pink dragon also breaks in, scopes up Jean, and makes a break for it. In the next room, they are stopped by Christie with the intention of saving Jean from the dragon. Only to stop and becomes shocked to discover that the dragon is Vivian and she almost killed the poor girl. As Christie is apologizing to the girls, she is silently realizing that what she and other members of the family have been doing is wrong. They are confronted by Raynere who accuses Christie of being a traitor and saying that the only good monster was a dead. Before Raynere could attack the girls, she is stopped by Alpha and Mark, but then the group is surrounded by guards who intend to have a werewolf to eat one way or another. As Raynere is taunting them, Scar bites her, and gaining no sympathy from her betrayal, is left behind by the Argents for Mr. Crane to use her as the main dish. After the groups separated, the wolves brought Jean back to the Pack Den where they reveal their identities to Jean. When given the option of joining their family, Jean accepts with joy at having a family again. Characters Introduced *'Jean C. Talbot' *'Raynare' Quotes *'Jean': Did…. Did Peter save you too? *'Ashley': Sort of. I almost panicked and attack a stadium of people… until Peter helped me and my friends. *'Jean': (letting a small smile appear on her face) I guess he saves a lot of girls? *'Ashley'(blushes a little): Girls, guys...puppies. He's pretty much an equal-opportunity saver. *Ashley: Jean's abduction The scariest thing was how organized they were. Almost military. *Derek: An underground monster-hunting military organization. It's happened before. *'Mikey': What I don't get, is how the heck are they gonna eat werewolf? I mean, don't we all change back to human form once we're dead? *'Peter': Which is why I think they have no intention of dining on her when she's dead. (a moment of silence passes) *'Ashley'(shocked): You mean... *'Derek': Bingo. They're gonna eat her alive. *'Peter'(undoing Jean's shackles, as he sees the spread): Jeez. They were gonna make you into a fondu? Trivia *It is discovered that there are societies that eat werewolves and other supernatural creatures. *In order to eat werewolf, the werewolf must be alive in order to be consumed. Otherwise, if dead, the werewolf will revert to human form when death occurs. Category:Chapters